Crazy Silver pair story
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: A little story about how Horio can be useful for the Silver pair. If you want to know what happens just read it. Silver pair, Adorable, Dirty and a little onesided horioxChoutarou but only for Horio i think. With mild swearing. Humor and Romance


**This story is a Yaoi story. With mostly Silver pair. **

* * *

><p>Hyotei,Rikkaidai and Shitenhouji were invited to train with Seigaku and ofcourse our idiot Horio would talk about his two years of tennis experience (?).<p>

He first tried Rikkaidai but:

Niou was scary and he protected HIS Marui

Yanagi was protected by Inui and they make it even scarier when they came with the Penal Tea

Yagyuu and Jackal just looked really scary so Horio just ran away.

Yukimura was a sadist but he is always protected by Sanada who almost gave him 2000 laps for almost touching Yukimura.

And there was Kirihara who was protected by Hiyoshi.

Then he tried Hyotei but:

Hiyoshi was just out of the question.

Shisihdo was saying he would smack him if he even said a word

He saw a sleeping but. He walked to him and started to talk about his two year experience to the second year. after a while the sleeping boy couldn't take it and started to cry.

A furious Atobe came to him and started to scare the heck of Horio shouting ''Why did you make my Jiroh cry ,you bastard do you want to die''.

So after yelling to Horio , Atobe stopped and embraced Jiroh to comfort him.

So then he tried Kabaji but he was protected by that weird girl who said he was her girlfriend. I saw the eyes of Kabaji shine when she said that so Horio just leaved.

Trying Gakuto was also a bad idea. Because that Mukahi-dude tought the wrong thing. This happened

_''Yo anta can i talk with you about my two year experience?'' Horio aksed when he saw Mukahi Gakuto. _

_Mukahi looked a little disgusted at him and Horio tough that the silent was his answer to talk. _

_''Well i'm really good'' Horio started. _

_''Wai_'' Mukahi said but was interrupted. _

_''And i already do it since i was young. I think you're better at it but i think maybe i can win. you always do it with you're doubles partner and you like it right. I mean you do it with so many boys. i also think of a doubles partner maybe you can help me_" Horio was interrupted by a slap from Mukahi._

_''What do you think i am, a slut you whore'' Mukahi scramed. _

_Everybody heared and all Hyotei player except Hiyoshi and Choutarou (They were talking with Kirihara and some other players) came to them. _

_''What's wrong Gakkun? '' Jiroh asked still with red eyes. _

_Mukahi was really red ''This...This whore is here saying he has 2 years of experience. He want to do IT with me and i do IT whit many boys, i mean what am i a slut''. _

_Hyotei didn't look so happy and even Kabaji gave a glare. _

_Yuushi was the most angry and he asked : ''Why would you say such things to my Boyfriend?'' He put a arm arond Mukahi. _

_Horio looked confused ''Hey it's all true right i mean he does it with many boys and_'' He was interrupted by a really angry Hyotei ''GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE WITH YOU'RE LIES''._

So Horio forget Choutarou and tried Shitenhouji but:

Kenya and Zaizen were busy with things. Horio really didn't know because the door was closed.

Well what happened

_''Hello can someone open the door'' Horio asked._

_''W...W...Ah...Who is it?'' Kenya asked. _

_''I'm Horio from Seigaku i want to talk with you'' Horio explained looking at the closed door. _

_''MMMM...Aghh.Y...You just...Zaizen don't do that it...Tickles and...AHHHH...Zaizen...I can't open go bother the buchou or something'' Kenya said. _

_Horio said okay and walked away to find shitenhouji's buchou still wondering what happened. _

And Shitnehouji's Buchou just pushed him away and said he also couldn't talk to the others.

He tried Kintarou at last but Kintarou was whit Ryoma and Ryoma just pushed him away.

So he had nobobdy to talk with till...He saw the most beautiful guy ever.

He had silver hair and brown eyes. he looked long and a little too handsome for Horio's liking.

So horio blushed and walked to the silve rhaired boy.

''H...h...Hello i am Seigaku's Horio and you are?'' Horio asked stuttering.

the silver haired boy looked at him and Horio just blushed more ''I am Ootori Choutarou from Hyotei nice to meet you Horio'' Choutarou said smiling.

''Well Ootori-san it's nice to meet you to'' Horio said still red.

Choutarou looked at him and asked : ''Is something bothering you?''.

''No...Actualy yes... i want to tell someone about my two years of tennis experience but everybody just push me away'' Horio explained.

Choutarou couldn't help and be too nice so he just said ''You can tell me about your tennis experience''.

Oh man Choutarou wished he never did that because for almsot one whole hour he just talked about his two year of tennis experience.

Choutarou was just too nice to say something about that.

After 1 hours.

Choutarou looked really worried because he needed to play with shishido-san against the Golden pair.

Choutarou was about to cry when that Horio guy just didn't stopped talking and then his angel came.

''CHOUTAROU'' Shishido screamed.

Choutarou looked happy when he saw Shishido and he was even more happier when he saw that Shishido walked their way.

''Shishido-san'' Choutarou quietly wispered .

''Oi Choutarou we still need to play'' Shishido said.

Horio just wanted to talk furhter to his friend and said ''Awww Can you play later i was having a nice talk with him''

Shishido looked confused at Horio and then he saw Choutarou who maked a face like Help-Me-I-AM-GOING-TO-BE-CRAZY-IF-I-LISTEN-TO-HIM.

Shishido was just so angry at Horio he just grabbed his shirt and siad ''Make MY Choutarou listen to you for one more minute and i really am going to kill you with my eyes closed'' .

Horio was just so scary he ran away and Choutaro uwas blushing about the fact that Shishido said MY Choutarou.

''Choutarou are you okay, you shouldn't be so nice'' Shishido said.

Choutaoru looked at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

Shishido was too shocked to move but when his brains worked he just knew something. Choutarou was kissing him, His Choutarou, The most beautiful boy in this whole world and planet.

Choutarou broked the kiss ''Thank you'' he wispered ''Ryou'' he ended.

Shishido smiled and kissed him again ''i like the way you say my name and i would like to return that thank you so many times''.

Choutarou smiled and kissed him again ''We are now a item right?'' Shishido asked.

''I thin kso but it would be better to call it a couple'' Choutarou said.

Shishido didn't complain and just kissed him again and Choutarou deepened and taked the lead.

Shishido just wondered why he was the uke and had his hands on Coutarou's shoulder while kissing him. He also notice he was a little in the air so he was that small.

Choutarou was kissing Shishido and when he noticed that Shishido was a little uncomfortable with being in the air he just set him on the groun and kissed him again now bending.

And Shishido just loved it so he didn't complain with being in the air or on the ground most important is he was kissing the kind and gentle Choutarou. And that was what all the matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think. did you liked it . I liked it and i don't think there were any mistakes. But if there is just tell me and help me for some new ideas. Okay thanks<strong>


End file.
